Love in Full Blossom-
by Baka no monkey de Len chan
Summary: Ketika Sakura harus dihadapkan dengan kenyataan dan takdir. Seakan dipermainkan oleh seutas benang-benang merah/ "aku harap kau tidak mengingkari janjimu, Naruto atau kau akan meminum 1000 jarum untukku."/"aku masih menepati janjiku Sakura-chan..."/ Bad summary/ typo always/mind to read and review?
1. Chapter 1

**Love in Full Blossom-**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, typo's everywhere**

**Rating : T**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semilir angin berhembus pelan menerpa kulitku lembut hingga helaian-helaian pink milikku yang warnanya senada dengan kelopak bunga pohon Sakura dibelakangku pun ikut berterbangan. _Ah_, suasana seperti ini, memang yang paling aku sukai. Damai, tidak ada siapapun., hening_.

Hening…

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, menatap bento yang bahkan sama sekali belum kusentuh.

"_Nee, ne_… katanya ada rumor bahwa ada arwah gentayangan disekitar sini lho…" aku mendengar suara seorang gadis. Sepertinya dengan dua teman lainnya. Aku tidak tau karena sekarang aku duduk membelakangi mereka dibelakang pohon Sakura. Akupun menoleh-mengintip kebelakang.

"ah, aku tau! Yang katanya banyak saksi melihat siluet bayangan berdiri didepan pohon sakura itu kan?, aneh, pohon Sakura yang tumbuh sendiri disini memang benar-benar jarang sekali. Tapi kudengar rumor, dulu disini penuh hamparan pohon sakura yang indah." Kata gadis bercepol dua merespon pembicaraan teman pirang disampingnya. Ia menunjukku-maksudku pohon Sakura yang tadinya sontak membuatku segera menyembunyikan keberadaanku. Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak sadar kalau aku disini.

"yup, aku juga mendengarnya," gadis berambut pirang itu kembali menyahut. "tapi entah kenapa pohon sakura lainnya mati dan banyak yang layu ada pula yang ditebang. Dan yang tersisa hanya yang ini."

"HYAAA!" tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut indigo berteriak membuatku dan kedua temannya kaget.

"ja-jangan, I-Ino, Ten-Tenten… tolong jangan cerita disini." Dan gadis itupun melesat pergi berlari meninggalkan kedua temannya yang masih heran. Angin berhembus tiba-tiba membawa hawa dingin yang padahal menurutku itu hanya hembusan angin biasa seperti tadi yang menerpa kulitku. Kedua tubuh gadis itupun bereaksi, mereka tiba-tiba merinding, sejenak saling menatap satu sama lain dan detik itu juga mereka pun berlari terbirit-birit meninggalkan tempat itu.

Aku mendengus geli, lucu sekali… yang mereka katakan tentang siluet tadi pasti aku kan?, aku selalu berqda disini. Disaat jam istirahat, ketika ada waktu luang atau saat belajar sendiri pasti disini. Yep, sendirian disini. Aku tidak punya teman , salahkan kepindahan mendadakku karena ayah dinas dikota ini. aku pindah disaat yang lain sudah memiliki kelompoknya masing-masing aku tersingkirkan. Bahkan mereka tidak tau keberadaanku saking sibuk dengan kelompoknya, ya itu menurutku sih, siapa yang tau kan?.

"hei, bentomu…" sebuah suara menginterupsi saat aku masih bergelut dengan pikiranku. Sontak aku terkejut dan hampir saja menjatuhkan kotak bento yang kupegang dari tadi.

"kalau tidak dimakan bagaimana kalau kau berikan saja kepadaku." O.k, aku takut sekarang. Siapa yang berbicara? Aku pun menoleh kekiri dan kekanan. Tapi tidak melihat satu orangpun disini.

"Aku disini!." Ucap pria yang kutahu dari jenis suara nya. Sudah pasti suara berat itu milik pria dan sedetik kemudian seseorang melompat turun dari atas pohon sakura yang sekarang membuatku sukses melempar kotak bentoku kesembarangan arah karena kaget. Kalau aku jantungan pasti aku sudah mati ditempat itu juga. Yang benar saja? Tiba-tiba melompat turun, dan sejak kapan dia berada diatas? Aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya.

"yah… aku jadi tidak bisa memakannya." Ucap sosok itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dengan cepat aku pun mendorongkan badanku kebelakang dengan kaki yang keadaanku masih duduk. Aku menatapnya horror membuat pemuda didepanku mendengus geli. Ia pun merentangkan tangan bermaksud membantuku bangun.

"panggil saja aku Naruto, Sakura-chan…" ucap sosok itu yang sontak membuatku kembali terkejut.

"ka-kau tau namaku?." Ucapku gelagapan. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, kagetku masih belum hilang.

"tentu saja, tertulis dipapan nama bajumu." Akupun menepuk dahiku.

"jadi kau mau duduk seperti itu sampai kapan?" pria itu masih menawarkan tangannya padaku. Aku diam,, tidak menjawabnya. Aku masih malu bahkan tidak berani menatapnya.

"kalau begitu aku saja yang duduk disebelahmu." Lanjutnya, seperti yang dikatakannya. Ia duduk disebelahku menunjukkan cengirannya sambil bersenandung ria. Aku pun terkekeh geli dan menatapnya dengan ekor mataku. Ia menggunakan seragam putih dengan garis biru disetiap sisi bajunya dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Ia menatapku balik.

Mukaku memerah.

Akupun dengan cepat menoleh kearah lain mencari hal yang seharusnya membuatku tertarik, memandangi rumput bergoyang misalnya.

"seragammu berbeda, kau dari sekolah lain?." Tanyaku masih menoleh kearah lain. Mungkin basa-basi ini bisa membuat keadaan canggung ini mencair.

"sudah jelaskan? Haha,." Pria itu tertawa, _oh,_ kami-sama kenapa aku bodoh sekali menanyakan hal yang memang sudah didepan mata ini.

"ta-tapi sekolah lain dilarang masuk kesekolah ini kan?" tanyaku penasaran. "dan bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini."

Ia menunjuk kearah dinding pembatas sekolahku yang agak jauh dari sini. "well, mudah… aku masuk lewat lubang disebelah sana." Lanjutnya kemudian dengan cengiran. Aku pun ber 'oh' ria. Lubang itu tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil ya, cukuplah untuk pria itu masuk.

"aku sering melihatmu." Lanjut pemuda itu, membuatku menoleh kearahnya. " kau selalu sendiri, dimana teman-temanmu?."

Aku menunduk. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada pria didepanku? Aku baru bertemu dengannya. Apa harus kujawab? Ini merepotkan. Mungkin sekarang aku terkena Shikamaru syndrome yang merupakan teman sekelasku. Ia jenius tapi pemalas, ia sering mengucapkan kata merepotkan.

"aku tidak punya teman." Ucapku jujur. Tunggu sebentar… "sering melihatku?." Tanyaku langsung membuat pria disampingku tertawa.

"hn, aku dari dulu ingin berbicara denganmu. Tapi ya, karena berbagai alasan, sekarang aku baru bisa menyapamu." Ujarnya dengan cengir yang dimataku mirip rubah itu. "kau tau, kau mirip pohon sakura ini. sendirian dan tidak memiliki teman." o.k sekarang ucapannya sukses membuatku menaikkan satu alis kiriku.

"lalu, apa tujuanmu berkata demikian?."

"aku ingin menjadi temanmu."

Mataku terbelalak, kalimat itu adalah kalimat yang ingin kudengar sejak aku pindah disini dan pemuda itu mengucapkan dengan mudah. selama ini aku selalu sendiri. Setiap ada praktik olahraga maupun kerja kelompok aku selalu sendirian. Semuanya kukerjakan sendiri. Aku ingin sekali bercanda ria dengan 'teman', ingin makan siang dengan yang namanya 'teman' dan melakukan hal lain yang menyenangkan bersama 'teman'. Aku benar-benar sudah lupa rasanya memiliki teman. tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir dari sudut mataku. Aku menangis yang membuat pemuda disebelahku panik bukan main.

Dan itulah bagaimana aku mengenal pria aneh yang telah menjadi temanku sampai saat ini.

Empat bulan pun berlalu, dan kami masih menjadi teman. Kami selalu bertemu dibawah pohon sakura setiap aku memiliki waktu kosong. Ia tidak pernah tidak datang. Saat kutanya bagaimana dengan sekolahnya, ia selalu menjawab bahwa ia bersekolah pada jam malam. Memangnya ada ya? Tapi siapa perduli… aku memang tidak tau tentang yang begituan. Saat ini pun aku kembali mendengar ocehannya tentang aku yang belum memiliki teman selain dirinya. Benar-benar lucu, wajah nya yang terlihat frustasi itu, benar-benar membuatku gemas.

"…bla, bla, bla, mengerti…" aku tidak tau apa yang dikatakannya. Akupun tertawa.

"hey jangan tertawa." Lagi, ia menunjukkan wajah itu lagi. Salah satu wajah yang kusuka. Akupun terkekeh geli.

"gomen, gomen, aku mengerti kok, tapi… bisa kau jelaskan lagi?." Aku berkata sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalaku tentu saja masih terkekeh geli.

"kau ini-." Naruto mengarahkan kedua tangannya kearahku. Ini lagi! Ia bermaksud menggelitikiku. Akupun langsung kabur dan seperti biasa, dia mengejarku. Tapi karena aku secara tidak sengaja menendang kakiku sendiri akupun terjatuh. Naruto yang dibelakangku juga ikut terjatuh karena kaget. Alhasil, Kami dalam posisi aku yang masih berhadapan dengan tanah dan Naruto menindihku.

Sudah lima menit posisi kami masih sama, tapi Naruto tidak juga bangun. Aku bingung. Jantungku, kembali berdetak tidak karuan. Aku merasakan sedikit pergerakan dibelakangku. Sepertinya ia makin mendekatkan dirinya kekepalaku. Akupun memejamkan mata dengan kuat, berharap semakin dekat dirinya ia tidak mendengar jantungku yang berdetak hebat ini.

_**Teng… teng .. teng..**_

Kuso! Rutukku, aku tau suara pengganggu itu. bel telah berbunyi pertanda pelajaran akan dimulai kembali. Seperti tersadar Naruto pun bangun tidak lupa juga membantuku bangun untuk memudahkanku berdiri.

"kau seharusnya segera masuk kekelas." Ucapnya lembut sambil tersenyum. akupun menatapnya sebentar.

"besok kita bertemu lagi dan seterusnya, yakusoku?." Ucapku sambil mengeluarkan kelingking kecilku kearahnya. Tidak biasa aku berjanji seperti ini, tapi hati kecilku seakan memberitahuku untuk melakukan hal ini atau aku akan menyesal seumur hidupku. Dia diam sejenak, seperti ragu-ragu. Akupun mengubah expresiku.

"kenapa?." Tanyaku kemudian.

Ia mengangguk dan kembali mengeluarkan cengiran biasanya. "hm, baiklah!." Ujarnya kemudian mengeluarkan kelingking kecilnya. Kelingking kami ditautkan.

Hangat.

Seperti ada sejuta kupu-kupu berterbangan diperutku. Sangat menyenangkan. Hatiku menghangat hanya karena hal kecil ini. Kami-sama, aku mohon, biarkan lah aku memiliki kebahagiaan ini aku akan melakukan apapun, apapun untuk tetap bisa seperti ini terus bersama Naruto. Aku tidak membutuhkan apapun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berjalan pelan melewati koridor sekolah sambil bersenandung ria. Aku tau pelajaran sudah dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu, aku terlalu senang hingga membuatku malas memasuki pelajaran yang membosankan itu. apa aku harus bolos saja dan kembali menemui Naruto?

Aku masih berjalan hingga suatu suara membuatku terhenti.

"aku setuju denganmu Asuma-san, mungkin itu ide yang baik berhubungan murid-murid selalu mengeluh ruangan perpustakaan kita terlalu sempit." Aku mengintip dari celah pintu yang tidak ditutup ini. orang yang berbicara tadi merupakan kepala sekolah disekolahku ini. walaupun dia kelihatan masih muda tapi sebenarnya dia sudah berumur. Terkadang dadanya membuatku iri. Hahaha.

Pria yang dipanggil Asuma itupun menghembuskan rokok yang dihisapnya tadi, aku tau dia, dia merupakan guru sejarah dikelasku. Dasar, padahal merokok dilarang keras disekolah. "penebangan pohon sakura itu harus dilakukan besok." Mataku terbelalak lebar. Aku tau maksud yang dikatakan sensei, pohon sakura disini hanya satu dan itu ditempat janjiku dengan Naruto. Kalau ditebang, kami akan bertemu dimana? Aku juga mendengar akan membuat ruangan baru? Berarti lubang yang berada didinding pembatas sekolah akan ditutup? Bagaimana Naruto masuk nanti? Disana juga banyak kenangan kecil saat aku bersamanya. Tanpa sadar akupun masuk secara kasar.

"tolong, pohon itu jangan ditebang…" ucapku lirih. Kedua orang didepanku terdiam. "pohon itu sangat penting untukku." Ujarku lagi kali ini mendekat kearah mereka.

"tidak bisa, tempat itu adalah satu-satunya tempat yang memiliki tanah yang cukup luas untuk membangun lapangan baru. Memang sayang kalau pohon bunga sakura yang sudah berdiri jauh sebelum sekolah ini dibangun, akan dilenyapkan tapi kita tidak punya pilihan lain." Jelas Stunade-sang kepala sekolah. aku menunduk dalam.

"Ta-tapi… pohon itu, tempat itu satu-satunya tempat yang bisa membuatku merasakan… hiks… rasa hangat memiliki teman dan, dan…"

Cinta.

Aku tersentak. Jantungku kembali berdetak kencang. Saat-saat aku bersama Naruto pun terlintas dikepalaku secara tiba-tiba. Aku memegang dadaku.

Hangat.

Kini aku sadar, aku telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu. bahkan jauh sebelum nya, ketika ia menyatakan ingin menjadi temanku aku telah jatuh cinta padanya. Akupun terdiam, membuat kedua guru didepanku heran.

"dan kenapa kau ada disini, seharusnya kau sudah berada di kelas sa_ hei!." Asuma-sensei belum selesai bicara tapi aku sudah melesat pergi. tidak boleh, aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku harus bertemu dengan Naruto sekarang juga!.

Walaupun sekolah ini sangat melarang muridnya berlari dikoridor, tapi siapa perduli aku harus menemui Naruto sekarang juga dan menyatakan perasaanku kemudian, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Begitulah pikirku yang tidak tau apa-apa. Ketika sampai, angin sejuk kembali menerpa kulitku, kelopak-kelopak dari pohon sakura juga mengenaiku. Aku terkekeh geli, sangat indah. Memang akan sangat disayangkan kalau tempat ini menghilang. Akupun berjalan pelan dan berharap bisa bertemu dengan pemuda yang memiliki iris berwarna langit biru itu.

tidak ada siapa-siapa," apa Naruto sudah pulang?" Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Entah kenapa pikiranku melayang kembali ketika dia menunjukkan senyumnya tadi, aku tau itu bukan senyuman yang biasa ia tunjukkan, akupun tersenyum kecut. "aku harap kau tidak mengingkari janjimu, Naruto atau kau akan meminum 1000 jarum untukku." Gumamku kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali menuju kelas. Tanpa disadari, sepasang iris menatap punggung sakura yang menjauh dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berlari menuju sekolah yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahku. Padahal hari ini hari minggu, hari dimana semua orang-orang yang sibuk terutama workaholic mengistirahatkan dirinya sambil memanjakan diri dari jadwal penuh nan penat dihari sibuk sebelumnya. Aku bahkan rela bangun pagi dan tidak sarapan hanya untuk melihat keadaan pohon sakura yang akan ditebang, aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman hanya karena memikirkan hal ini. waktu tidurku kugunakan untuk berdoa sepanjang malam. Apakah Naruto ada disana? Pikirku kemudian.

aku telah sampai ditempat tujuanku dan seperti biasa, petal-petal bunga sakura seakan menyambutku hangat dan menggelitiki kulitku lembut. Akupun menghela nafas, mungkin Taichou merubah pikirannya. Aku harap begitu. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Akupun mengedarkan pandanganku dan senyum lebar terpampang jelas diwajahku. Belum sempat aku akan kesana_

_**deg!**_

Sepasang emerald ku melebar," apa-apaan ini." gumamku. Aku shock berat, badanku jelas bergetar hebat. Aku bahkan telah menjatuhkan liquid-liquid bening dari ekor mataku. Pemuda yang kucari, yang telah membuatku merasakan kehangatan teman dan… cinta, transparan."

Seakan tau keberadaanku pria itu membalikkan badan, aku tau dia juga kaget. Sangat jelas diwajahnya itu. ia terlihat terluka. Kemudian tersenyum kecut. Senyuman itu lagi, senyuman yang ia tunjukkan kemarin. Aku tidak ingin melihat senyuman ini. aku benci!

"ke-kenapa Naruto…" ucapku lirih, liquid-liquid bening masih setia membasahi pipiku mengalir menuju daguku. Tapi tidak kuhiraukan. Aku masih terfokus pada pemuda didepanku, menginginkan penjelasan.

"seperti yang kau lihat Sakura-chan, aku sebenarnya roh dari pohon sakura ini. maaf telah membohongimu selama ini…" Naruto menundukkan kepala, Ia kelihatan menyesal. Aku tidak perduli itu! aku tetap diam menuntut penjelasan lebih. Aku tau aku egois, tapi aku tidak perduli lagi, rasa kekecewaan sepertinya telah memenangkan semua rasa prihatin atau apapun itu.

"hari ini, pohon ini akan ditebang yang artinya aku juga harus pergi_." Naruto menggantung kalimatnya. "maksudku, pohon ini seakan tempat penampungku. Kalau ditebang, aku sudah seharusnya kembali kesurga…" aku masih diam. Tidak tau harus berkata apa. pria didepanku pun menghela nafas.

"aku dulu memiliki banyak teman, dulu, tempat ini semuanya penuh dengan teman-temanku, hamparan pohon sakura dimana-mana. sangat indah, saat itu kami sangat bahagia hingga suatu hari, manusia menebang tempat tinggal mereka, satu persatu temanku pergi dan pohon yang ditinggali mereka layu. Yang tersisa aku sendiri." Aku membelalakkan mataku. Tapi aku tetap diam menunggu dia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "beratus-ratus tahun aku menyendiri, tidak memiliki teman dan berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Tidak jarang juga aku dikucilkan hanya karena berbeda spesies. Sampai suatu hari aku bertemu denganmu, Sakura-chan. Kau mirip denganku, tidak memiliki teman. hal itu membuatku menampakkan diriku padamu dan saat aku bilang aku ingin menjadi temanmu itu adalah serius dan tidak karena aku prihatin padamu…" aku kembali menangis sejadi-jadinya, tidak kusangka, Naruto pasti telah banyak mengalami hal-hal pahit. aku mengangkat kepalaku yang tadinya tertunduk, menatap kearah kedua shappire nya berharap tidak menemukan kebohongan disana. Pria itu serius, ia tidak berbohong.

_**Plaaak!**_

Aku menampar kedua pipiku hingga memerah. Sejenak Naruto kelihatan khawatir. Tapi aku mengangkat tanganku menandakan aku baik-baik saja.

"aku akan berusaha agar para guru-guru terutama taichou mengubah pikiran mereka dan tidak jadi menebangmu, Naruto. " ucapku seraya tersenyum manis dan melesat pergi meninggalkannya. Sesaat aku menatapnya tersenyum, senyum hangat yang aku inginkan. Ya!, aku akan melakukan apa saja. Apa saja demi mendapatkan kebahagianku disaat aku masih bersama Naruto. Demi menjaga senyum hangatmu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah. aku sudah tau sekarang Taichou sedang berbicara dengan salah satu tukang kontruksi yang akan membuat ruangan baru dan yang akan menebang Naruto.

"mohon dipertimbangkan sekali lagi, taichou. Pohon itu tidak seharusnya ditebang." Ucapku mantap sambil membungkukkan setengah badanku.

"Kau lagi, aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, aku tidak akan menarik keputusanku. Dan keputusanku adalah tetap menebang pohon itu dan membuat ruangan perpustakaan baru." Ujar Wanita itu menekankan setiap kalimatnya, berharap aku mengerti dan pergi.

"pohon itu adalah tanda perjuangan Taichou membangun sekolah ini, masa-masa dimana sekolah ini hanya sebuah bangunan kecil hingga sebesar sekarang. apa anda yakin?." Ujar ku meyakinkan wanita didepanku. Iapun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"aku benci mengulang kalimatku, Sakura. Setiap perkataanmu tidak akan mempengaruhiku. Jika kau tetap bersih keras dan menolak keputusanku kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini, mengerti?." ujar Taichou menaikkan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi. Sepertinya kesabarannya sudah habis. Taichou bukanlah orang yang penyabar, aku tau itu setelah sekian lama menjadi murid kesayangannya. Akupun mengebrak mejanya. jika kesabarannya bisa habis akupun begitu. Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Sakura!. Berani sekali kau, kau ku skor selama 1 minggu!." Itulah keputusan akhir yang aku dengar setelah beradu mulut panjang dan aku dipaksa keluar dari ruangan itu. Kepalaku penuh penyesalan karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Naruto? Apa aku hanya bisa diam begini? "aku sangat lemah." Gumamku . aku tidak dapat membendung air mataku lagi. Aku duduk terdiam didepan ruangan kepala sekolah yang sudah ditutup, membenamkan kepalaku diantara lututku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Aku terus menanyakan hal yang sama pada diriku sendiri. Aku kemudian berteriak histeris sambil menangis sejadi-jadianya, air mataku turun dengan deras. Aku mencengkram rambutku kuat berharap dapat mengurangi rasa yang bercampur aduk ini. Beruntung hari ini libur sehingga tidak ada satupun orang yang melihat keadaan menyedihkanku kecuali orang-orang yang ada didalam ruangan kepala sekolah itu. aku menangis hingga aku tidak dapat mempertahankan kesadaranku dan semua menjadi gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat aku terbangun, aku sudah berada disebuah ruangan yang serba putih. Aku kenal tempat ini, ini adalah ruangan UKS. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini. Aku memegang kepalaku. Kepalaku masih sakit dan terkadang aku masih sesegukan. Aku menatap luar jendela, langit sudah tidak terlihat biru lagi tetapi keorange-an.

"Naruto." Gumamku yang sontak membuatku langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berlari tanpa menghiraukan kepalaku yang masih berdenyut ini..

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Koaak… koaaak…**_

Terdengar suara teriakan burung gagak. Mungkin mereka akan kembali kesarangnya, menghiraukanku dan tetap terbang diatas. Aku terdiam ditempat, menatap nanar tunggul pohon yang ada didepanku. Miris rasanya. Aku bahkan tidak dapat menangis lagi. Tatapanku datar.

"kau tidak menepati janjimu Naruto." Ucapku masih berwajah datar. "kau harus meminum 1000 jarum untukku , sekarang!." Kini aku meninggikan nada suaraku. Aku berlutut menyamai tinggi tunggul pohon didepanku. Aku memukul-mukul keras tunggul itu,tanganku yang sudah lecet bahkan berdarah ini kubiarkan. Memikirkan aku yang belum sempat menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

"aku masih menepati janjiku Sakura-chan, tapi hanya untuk hari ini dan seterusnya aku akan mengingkarinya." Petal-petal bunga sakura berterbangan menyentuh-mengenai kulitku lembut. Dengan cepat aku menoleh kearah suara.

air mataku kembali turun. Mataku sudah bengkak tapi kuhiraukan. Sakit, hatiku sudah sangat sakit untuk kehilangan orang yang sangat aku sayangi dan kucintai. Ia muncul didepanku. Dengan cepat akupun memeluknya erat, berharap Naruto tidak akan meninggalkanku. Tapi sepertinya percuma saja. Naruto menghilang perlahan, diikuti petal-petal bunga yang berterbangan disekitar tubuhnya. Aku masih menangis tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. pria didepanku melepas pelukanku yang mulai mengendur. Menatapku dan menjilat air mataku yang telah turun. Ia tersenyum. senyuman hangat yang kusukai namun kini kubenci.

"maafkan aku Sakura-chan, maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjagamu lagi. Tapi aku mohon, berjanjilah padaku satu hal." Aku mengangguk yang berarti aku menyetujui apapun permintaannya.

" carilah teman yang baik dan bersahabatlah dengan mereka. Menyendiri itu sangatlah pedih dan sakit. Walau aku tidak dapat membantumu lagi, tapi berhubungan kau dapat berbicara bahkan berteman dengan roh, aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja." Ujarnya dengan cengiran. Mungkin cengiran terakhir yang akan kulihat. aku mengangguk keras kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"maafkan aku Sakura…" aku menatapnya memperlihatkan emerald ku yang telah meredup yang juga ditatap balik dengan iris sewarna biru langit yang telah mewarnai hari-hariku selama ini. Naruto kembali menyeka air mataku memegang kedua pipiku dengan kedua tangannya lembut, kemudian mempersempit jarak diantara kami dan perlahan ia menyentuhkan bibirnya dan bibirku. Kami berciuman dalam diam. Ciuman pertama dan mungkin juga bisa menjadi yang terakhir bagiku. Ciuman yang membuat ku terlena tanpa menyadari Naruto sudah sepenuhnya menghilang dihadapanku. Air mataku tetap turun dengan deras. Aku kembali terdiam meresap kembali sentuhan hangat yang tersisa. Akupun membiarkan selembar petal sakura yang jatuh ketanganku dan tersenyum lembut.

"aku sangat menikmati hari-hariku bersamamu Naruto, dan aku mencintaimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Lama aku berpikir sambil memandang langit yang sama_

_Aku yang kebingungan ini …_

_Semakin tidak mengerti tentang perasaan apapun yang telah kau berikan kepadaku …_

_Tapi …_

_Saat mengingatnya kembali …_

_Itulah rasa kebahagiaanku_

_Walau sudah tidak bisa kembali lagi …_

_Saat ini cukup hanya dengan memikirkanmu sepenuh hati._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, hei kalian lambat sekali…" ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang melambai kearah tiga gadis lainnya yang sedang kewalahan seperti habis berlari.

"I-Ino…" panggil seorang gadis berambut indigo.

"pelan-pelan kenapa? Kami tidak secepat kau yang berlari cepat hanya disaat lapar saja tau." Protes seorang gadis lagi yang bercepol dua. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sakura mendengus geli. "Ino-pig, kau seharusnya mendengarkan tiga sahabat tersayangmu ini." ujar nya yang membuat Ino balik berlari kearah mereka.

"ia, ia… aku akan pelan-pelan… tapi kalian nanti harus mentraktirku." Ujar Ino dengan cengiran.

"eeeeh?!" sahut ketiganya. Mereka semua tertawa lepas termasuk Sakura. Tanpa disadari beberapa helai petal-petal bunga sakura terbang kearah mereka melewati jendela koridor karena angin. Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Naruto-kun, lihat… aku sudah memiliki teman dan sekarang aku bahagia." Ia mengambil sehelai petal bunga yang menempel di rambutnya dan mengecupnya lembut. "Terima kasih atas segalanya, Naruto."

_Suatu saat …_

_Mungkin aku juga akan melupakan dirimu,_

_Tapi,_

_Walau hidupku hancur karena kepedihan akibat kehilangan …_

_Pasti kita akan selalu berada ditempat yang hangat _

_Saat-saat bahagia yang telah kita lalui bersama …_

_Itu adalah sihir yang tidak akan hilang …_

_Selamanya _

.

.

.

_**-OWARI-**_

* * *

**Aoi's Here! XD**

**O.k, Aoi mau nanya, bagaimana pendapat anda para reader-tachi? Semua tergantung kepada anda. Giggle#**

**Please let me know by kliking the **_**review**_** box down there, so that I know your opinion about my story… ^o^**

**Aoi harap si, moga ngak ngecewain… tapi setiap manusia juga punya kelemahan kan? Apalagi Aoi yang Bahasa Indon nya belum fasih bener. #Sweatdrop#**

**Oh ia, bagi para reader yang berkeinginan untuk mereview, sebagai tanda terima kasih dan tanda bahwa Aoi telah membacanya sepenuh hati #klo flame gmna?# (hahaha… it urusan nanti saja… _ _'') Aoi akan buat chaper khusus untuk membalas pendapat para reviewer dan menjawab sebisa Aoi deh… 'o'v**

**Makasih banyak ya…**

**Best regard Aoi.Y ^^**


	2. my precious reviewer opinion

Kalian adalah Reviewer pertama Aoi … hikzz… (guling-guling sambil nangis gaje). Gimana ya… Aoi senang bangeet kalian pada sempetin wktu ny buat review story Aoi… sumpah! Hati Aoi pas baca berbunga-bunga… **Kalian itu... reviewer terkeren deh** #gombal.  
naah, sekarang Aoi balas atu" ya… ^^~

_**Red devils **_ : sebenarny Aoi pengen buat sequelny, Aoi bahkan sudah ad bayangan bagaimn alur ny dan tamatny tentu ad donk… tpi, berhub Aoi org ny super sibuk d dunia nyata dan.. _psstt…_ malas ngetik #dismackdown# … TT-TT , lagian Aoi takut para reader ntar bosen ma fF ny Aoi jadi.. ya bgitulah~ hahaha…

Mytha cherryz : ? :D

_**DX 13 :**_ sangkyuu… satu kata dr DX-chan sangat berharga buat Aoi lho~

Kelanix 99 : ciuzz? Sakarstik* #digantung# hahaha, Aoi aj pas ngetik sampai nangis kenanya… :p

ghinapink : uwaaa! Jangan nangis! Ntar Author jdie ngerasa jahat … XO, pdhal B. Ind Aoi kurang lncar lho… tpi makasih bnyak ya…, Ghina-san adlh org pertma yg blg FF Aoi keren plus bgus hikz* pdhal Aoi aj ngak ngerasa bgitu, TT-TT arigatouu~  
well, Aoi usahain deh,,, moga bsa ya… ya.. ya… #digampar. Ghina-san suka pair narusaku bnget ya…


End file.
